


[Extra]Three Scents By Thranduil Kern

by rumithe



Series: Possession [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumithe/pseuds/rumithe
Summary: The Story of young Thranduil Kern.
Relationships: Thranduil / Legolas Greenleaf - Relationship, Thranduil/Thranduil's Wife
Series: Possession [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629562





	[Extra]Three Scents By Thranduil Kern

瑟兰迪尔很喜欢闻东西。  
“瑟兰迪尔，把你的鼻子从我的脖子旁边移开。”  
这是他十三岁时常常从他父亲欧罗费尔嘴里听到的话。  
但十三岁不是开始，一切都在他六岁的时候莫名其妙地发生了，好像他本就应该那样长大一样。  
每当母亲买了新的首饰，他就会上前闻一闻，沮丧地走开，嘟囔着：“什么都没有……”欧罗费尔和妻子固然是不知道他在想些什么了，他们只是觉得他很神奇，不过无伤大雅。  
瑟兰迪尔第一次喝到蜂蜜水的时候，在那之前从不知道什么是蜂蜜——不过他明白当然不是他自己，母亲总会叫他“蜜糖（honey）”，然后搂着他说“我的甜心（my sweetheart）”。瑟兰迪尔坐在欧罗费尔的大腿上看着他检查着这个月的产品指标，突然有了什么察觉，然后他对欧罗费尔说：“嗡嗡嗡。”  
“什么，我的孩子？”  
“有个东西，爸爸。”瑟兰迪尔朝客厅看了一眼，但他的嗅觉已经游走到了厨房，“来自那些'嗡嗡嗡'的东西。”  
“什么'嗡嗡嗡'的东西？”欧罗费尔无心听瑟兰迪尔说的这些东西，他脑子里可全都是工作的事情。  
“又黑又黄的。”  
“嗯？”  
“我不记得了，你说它们有个大号针在它们的屁股上。”  
“我没说过这些话，我的孩子。”  
“那可能是朗德威先生说的。”  
“不，也不是，他是个有文化的人，不会这么说的——那是蜜蜂，又黄又黑还会蛰人——是不是，瑟兰迪尔？”  
“蜜蜂，”瑟兰迪尔心想，“大蜜蜂。”他从欧罗费尔身上跳下来，快速奔向厨房，母亲正在洗手，准备今天的晚餐——她从来都自己做饭，只有家务是仆人们负责。  
“蜜蜂——”瑟兰迪尔又默念了一遍。  
“蜜蜂。”他说出来。  
“怎么了，亲爱的？”母亲转过身看着他，他看起来就像一个受气的孩子。  
“那是什么？”瑟兰迪尔指向一个柜子。  
“那是柜子啊，我的甜心。”母亲俯下身捏了捏他还圆润的脸，“你想要帮妈妈做饭吗？”  
“不，里面有个东西，蜜蜂。”  
“哦，我知道了。”女人从柜子里拿出一个罐子——金黄色的罐子，瑟兰迪尔一下子就怔住了，而他的心里到底有什么，他的母亲是永远都无法知晓的，那是一种从鼻尖涌进来的甜腻，瑟兰迪尔甚至觉得他有点恶心，他开始讨厌蜜蜂了，因为它们的产物让他很难受。  
“这是蜂蜜，瑟兰迪尔。”  
“不，什么？那不是我。”瑟兰迪尔摇摇头。  
女人笑了，抚摸他金黄色的留到肩部的头发，“当然不是你，这是两种东西，只是你们都是小蜜罐，会给人带来同样的感觉——”  
“哦不。”瑟兰迪尔心想，“我很讨厌。”  
“下午茶的时候我会为你沏上一杯——”  
“不，我不想要。”瑟兰迪尔离开了。  
但是当下午茶时间到了，瑟兰迪尔还是一蹦一跳地来了——他是不会错过曲奇饼干的。当时母亲正在倒蜂蜜——瑟兰迪尔远远地看着，害怕那股恶心的感觉又会来，但是他等到的只是一阵怡人的温暖的清香，他的脑海里浮现出金黄色的液体在玻璃杯里摇晃，看起来就像颗黄宝石一样，却带着星光闪闪。瑟兰迪尔忍不住走到母亲身边，女人看着他笑了。  
“你还想要一杯吗，瑟兰迪尔？”  
“我想是的。”瑟兰迪尔回答得支支吾吾。  
他开始相信那会很美好，当他喝下第一口温热的蜂蜜水的时候，他觉得有些不对劲，不像是他记忆里感受的味道，他的味蕾上只有无尽的甜蜜，没有那颗黄宝石，也没有星光，他的胃温暖了，可是心却不温暖，还是不为所动地保持着节奏。  
瑟兰迪尔撇了撇嘴。  
“怎么样，瑟兰迪尔？”  
瑟兰迪尔摇摇头，“我希望我只是闻闻它便好了。”  
只是闻闻，瑟兰迪尔想，他对蜂蜜的憧憬被破坏了，那时候他想，如果有一个味道很好闻让他觉得幸福，他一定不要品尝它。  
瑟兰迪尔十岁的时候，本应该在家里跟着父亲朋友的孩子一起玩拼字游戏，事实上，他本应该不玩的，对于他这个年纪的孩子来说，最好是让他出去和同龄的小孩子疯闹傍晚时再带着一身泥巴回家。  
当对面男孩子的手摸向字母牌的时候，瑟兰迪尔突然喊住他。  
“不要动。”他叫道。  
对面的男孩很疑惑，但是看他一脸严肃，自己又比他大了三岁（却总输给他），只是听他命令。  
瑟兰迪尔上前，慢慢地靠近，将手指伸到男孩的头发上，拨弄了几下，好像找到了想要的东西。男孩有些不悦了，“你要干什么？”  
瑟兰迪尔瞪了他一眼——感觉到有个小东西爬上自己的指尖。  
那是一只还没有一颗米粒大的红蚂蚁，身体透着橘红色，顺着瑟兰迪尔的指甲爬呀爬，在他的手指上转了个圈，好像不知道去路了，便只好回到刚登上的那个地方，它钳着瑟兰迪尔的皮肤，但十岁的男孩一点感觉都没有——当然，我只是说痛感，它太渺小了。瑟兰迪尔闻了闻小蚂蚁留下来的气息，男孩子在对面一脸惊恐又好奇地看着他。  
“不是在你家的花园。”他说道，“也不是在我家的花园。”  
“你在说什么？”  
“这只蚂蚁——我知道了，你一定爬上了某棵树。”  
“哈，没错，那里我可以看到布鲁克林。”  
“它开始坏掉了。”瑟兰迪尔嘀咕道。  
“什么？”  
“有东西开始坏掉了，我想是那棵树。”瑟兰迪尔看向对面的男孩，“我们继续游戏吧。”他甩掉了手指上的蚂蚁。  
一个星期以后，两个街区外最高的那棵树倒了。  
渐渐地，瑟兰迪尔自己也开始意识到自己的这个技能了，他可以分辨他能闻见的所有味道，甚至是他母亲戴的钻石项链，他都有独特的感受，不过很粗糙，不像它们看起来得那样精美，所以瑟兰迪尔一向不喜欢那样亮晶晶的东西。  
瑟兰迪尔的一生中有过三次对气味的探索。  
让他明白他一定要弄清楚并且找到的气味。  
第一次是他的宠物狗。  
说实话，他本来想让欧罗费尔给他买只鹿的。  
做梦吧。  
那时瑟兰迪尔十四岁。  
十四岁的瑟兰迪尔丢了狗。  
那只狗叫做春天。  
为什么？  
他觉得它闻起来就像春天。  
春天是一只纯种的金毛犬，在盛夏的一个中午来到瑟兰迪尔的家里。他和父亲一早就去宠物商场物色，春天——那时它还不叫春天，正被关在一个铁笼里，看着其他的伙伴们在草地上玩耍。瑟兰迪尔是被它的味道吸引过去的，如果非要当时的瑟兰迪尔描述——他的语文真的很差，他会说，像是在最后的那个冬日，头顶着太阳，脚下有刚融化的冰雪，浑身上下很缓和，嘴里含着一块融化了一半的巧克力。他跑过去，看着可怜的春天——那时它还不叫春天，可怜兮兮地看着它未来的主人。  
“你几岁啦？”瑟兰迪尔嬉皮笑脸地问道，知道它不会用他能听懂的语言回答。  
春天——那时它还不叫春天，它叫了一声。  
“你喜欢我，对吧？”瑟兰迪尔把胳膊顺着铁笼子伸进去摸了摸它的头，“你为什么被关在这里？”  
春天——那时它还不叫春天，它又叫了一声。  
“我是要来救你的人，”瑟兰迪尔回头冲欧罗费尔喊道，“我就要这只！”  
春天——好了，它现在就叫春天了，他正被兴奋的瑟兰迪尔抱着坐在车的后座。  
春天一到初冬和春末就掉毛掉的厉害，家里总是飞舞着金黄色的毛发，像是有人在瑟兰家的别墅里下雨。不过这都得瑟兰迪尔一个人收拾。  
“我和你母亲养着你，瑟兰迪尔，你养着春天，不代表我们也要跟你一样养着春天，朗德威先生也不会同你养着春天。”  
“那他的儿子呢？加里安？”瑟兰迪尔的毛衣上沾满了狗毛。  
“别妄想让他帮你收拾春天的毛——他是管家的儿子，不代表他要当我儿子的管家。”  
“我讨厌你。”瑟兰迪尔去找吸尘器了。  
第二个月，春天就走丢了。  
瑟兰迪尔气得差点砸东西。  
但他很快就找到了春天。他的做法很简单，趴在地上寻找春天的味道——太他妈蠢了，十四岁的瑟兰迪尔心想，好在它的去向不是在人多的街道。他后来觉得趴着累了，就走一段，低下身闻一下，确定自己的方向，再继续走，继续重复。  
他在离家五百米的地方找到了春天，那只金毛犬当时正在旁边的草坡上打滚，大概是之前被关在笼子里太久了，瑟兰迪尔也不怎么带它去草地。  
瑟兰迪尔拖着春天回了家，没有给它吃晚饭。不过自从那以后，他每周都会带春天去离家五百米的那个小山坡上狂奔。这当然有好处——不仅仅对春天，就因为每次的奔跑锻炼，跑步一向不快的瑟兰迪尔在两年后被抢劫半分钟后追上了小偷并且把他送到了警察局——一个叫索恩的警察接管了那小偷，他被拘留了一个月。  
春天在瑟兰迪尔的家呆了五年半之后去世了，因为它生病了。瑟兰迪尔是有察觉的，他感觉到的气味不再一样了。不再是最后一个冬日的巧克力，是一场暴风雪，他什么都感觉不到，只是觉得特别冰冷，头顶的太阳变成了黑洞。它不再是春天了。  
即使瑟兰迪尔已经十九岁了，他一米九六的个子趁衬着他伤心的模样特别格格不入，而且那时他也成熟多了——已经有了欧罗费尔的影子，优雅的贵族，但即使这样，他还是哭了整整两个小时。  
那个叫加里安的男孩没有看见他这样哭过，站在一旁不说话。  
瑟兰迪尔当时闻见了花香。他知道这是从加里安身上散发出来的，但是他不想去感受那美好的气味，他的春天没了。  
第二次是个女孩子。  
后来那个女孩子成为了他的妻子。  
那时他二十岁。  
他们在大学的时候认识，他们都读商科，却有不一样的课表，不过好在，两人都有一堂法语课。  
瑟兰迪尔坐在她的前面，不敢跟她说话，只是感受着那温和的味道。那像什么呢——瑟兰迪尔希望自己好好学语文，像是雏菊的味道，但是又有点热烈，不过火的热烈，就是那种用小火煎着药的感觉，只是散发出来的是一种清香而非苦涩。像是夜晚盛开的莲花——不对，瑟兰迪尔摇摇头，丁香——他不确定。  
他觉得自己爱上这种味道了，它有点模糊不清，但是让瑟兰迪尔很快乐。  
瑟兰迪尔对女孩说的第一句话是——  
“你的香水里面用了迷迭香吗？”  
女孩有些奇怪，“不，我不知道。”  
“你用香水吗？”瑟兰迪尔皱皱眉，“你的身上——只有一些部分有这种香味，但你肯定不会只往你的胳膊上喷香水，我以为女人们喜欢在脖子和那个地方——”  
女孩看了他一眼，“你的头发真独特。”  
然后离开了她原本的座位。  
完蛋，他被认为是一个变态了。  
但他爱上她了。不只是那个味道。  
他喜欢她笑起来时候的眼睛，她的眼睛很大，笑起来时还会闪着些蓝色的光芒，她的头发很长，和他一样的金黄色，微风从她那边传来，吹到瑟兰迪尔这一边的时候他会猜测她的洗发水的品牌，有种幽幽的香气，像是郁金香。她喜欢在周六的早上去晨跑，其他时间瑟兰迪尔不知道，但是他觉得自己像个跟踪狂似的躲在大树下，看着那带着白色耳机的身影跑过。她喜欢在夏天穿稍微过膝的裙子，瑟兰迪尔觉得她穿上绿色的时候最好看，当然了，这一点他不得不承认，会让他想起他的春天，春天是冬末抵抗寒冬破冰而出的绿色——巧克力味的。  
停止这个话题吧，瑟兰迪尔不会喜欢的。  
他想同女孩说说话，但是他不敢，所以只好把一切都倾吐给一个法国的交换生，他们用法语交谈，瑟兰迪尔发现他很会调情——甚至跟男性也是一套来一套。  
别忘了他不喜欢交作业。有个小人在瑟兰迪尔脑子里提醒道。  
别忘了他可能是个混蛋。这个小人没有告诉瑟兰迪尔。  
两个月后，女孩和那个交换生去法国了，瑟兰迪尔气急败坏，带着十五岁的加里安去法国交换。他要杀了那个人渣——这是句气话。  
事实证明瑟兰迪尔比那个人渣的魅力大很多，他只是不太会表达。  
“你为什么会这么想呢？”女孩在餐桌上问他，“我觉得这个故事悲伤极了，但塞林格写的很真实，很多爱情其实都是这样的。或者，多多少少会有这样的影子，我们开始想，就是他了，千方百计地想要得到一个回眸和一句回应，可是处心积虑的是我们自己，不经头脑的也是我们自己，可是我们又好像突然清醒了似的，想着'也许就这样算了'，甚至是不去想，也不想去争取，万一他们就是天作之合——”  
“那你会成为我的莱斯特小姐吗？”  
“不，我不会。”  
“也许我也并不是霍华德。”  
“我也从未遇见过贾斯汀。”  
“我从不希望成为任何人的贾斯汀，哪怕是多莉丝，哪怕她年轻了几岁。”  
“这听起来像是在捡剩。”  
“捡谁的剩呢？他们从来不曾相爱。”  
“那我们相爱了吗？”  
“我爱你。”瑟兰迪尔回答，像是在回答一个教授提出的问题，也好像他的答案完全正确。  
女孩看着他的面孔和他长长的头发，眼睛里闪着星光一样美丽。这让瑟兰迪尔想起了七岁时的那罐蜂蜜。  
“那我们就没剩可捡了。”  
“你可以捡我。”  
他们疯狂了一晚，瑟兰迪尔到那时也没搞明白女孩身上的味道，他只能觉得那真的很好闻，而且很迷人，他应该明白那是爱的气味，不过他不会相信的。  
“太蠢了，”他会说，“我不相信那些，我相信我的鼻子。”  
自那之后他再也没有闻见过更好闻的气味了。  
紧接着他们回到美国了，瑟兰迪尔甚至收到了那个法国人渣给他寄来的报复信，但他想都不想就扔进了垃圾桶。然后他们热恋，九个月后女孩怀孕了，家里很慌张。他们没有分手，决定留下新生，瑟兰迪尔还在他家后院种下了一棵梧桐树的种子。  
“它会见证我们的生命的。”  
当那个美丽的小生命存在了两个月后，瑟兰迪尔向女孩求婚了。  
“我爱你，”他仍然用了最俗套的话，“即使我们只恋爱了一年，但我明白我爱你。”他进行了长篇大论，却没有一字提到他的本领——他对气味的敏感，他自己也好像忽略了一切的开始就是因为气味。  
孩子出生的那天瑟兰迪尔一直在医院等着，但他没有进去。  
“我本来快累死了，还要看着你，我会更累的。”  
好吧，他同意。  
出生的是个男孩，和瑟兰迪尔有一样特别的冰蓝色的双眸。当瑟兰迪尔接过那个幼小的生命的时候，他不自觉地凑上去闻了闻——什么都没有。  
他笑了。  
他们给他起名叫莱戈拉斯。  
第三次是最后一次，那很蹊跷。  
那时瑟兰迪尔二十六岁。  
他心烦了很久，因为有种奇怪的味道开始出现了，这比妻子身上的味道还难缠。他当时刚刚研究生毕业，到他父亲欧罗费尔的公司下工作，他拥有美好的人生，但这个该死的气味——他无法掌控。这个气味不像春天那样简单又美好，也不像妻子那样复杂可是能让人欢心接受。那充满的太多了。甚至充满了记忆。瑟兰迪尔寻找了几日没有结果，开始留意每一个进到他家的人，并且尤其锁定在那些年轻人身上，他这样疑神疑鬼的，仿佛妻子有了新欢，或是他出了什么精神问题。  
气味是很好找的。只要你找到规律。春天的气味在夏末初冬最旺盛，其它的时候会相对减弱，一直到没有——让我们停下吧。妻子的气味一直都在，但是他们谈情说爱的时候会变得强烈，欢爱的时候也会有些突破，瑟兰迪尔甚至知道怎么让那味道变热烈，但他不会做的，他顺其自然。  
这个气味相对就怪异多了。  
它有自己独特的规律，甚至是毫无规律，如果让瑟兰迪尔算一个周期——那么每多出来的一天都在那一个周期里，没有循环，有时候突然强烈起来，瑟兰迪尔还会特别注意周围有什么变化，但是下一次他就不知道要再等到什么时候了。  
他痛苦至极，工作都有些偏差，欧罗费尔有些病了，但是批评他的力气还是有的。  
有一夜他抱着妻子，希望对方身上的味道尽快打败那个奇怪的来源，这样他不会再思考它了，它只让他心烦意乱。  
“莱戈拉斯最近总睡不好觉。”  
“我也是。”瑟兰迪尔像一个被夺了爱的孩子，“你都不关心我了。”  
“我刚刚才要说。”  
“我爱你。”  
妻子抚摸他的长发，亲吻她的额头。  
“如果这能帮助你。”  
又过了几天，瑟兰迪尔一早上醒来发现整栋房子都弥漫着那个味道，他既恐慌又兴奋，简直像是那气味像河水一样往外喷涌，他觉得自己一定能够找到了，但那气味似乎明白他的心思，又很快地削弱下来，瑟兰第二甚至鞋都没穿，身上只有一件白背心，就踉跄着跑出去寻找了。  
他开始痛苦，气味又飘渺了许多，他像很久以前寻找春天那样趴下来，仔细地寻找，连眼睛也闭上了，他不希望这些会影响他。  
他没有碰到家具，那些原木和金属的味道始终都在那里躁动。  
他感觉自己又上了楼，那个气味的宿主像个发热的太阳一样，让瑟兰迪尔很恐惧，但他需要知道那来自谁。  
终于，他慢慢停下了，他暂时还不敢睁开眼，想要再一次确定——那气味穿过他的鼻间，好像一下子击穿他的骨骼，欢笑着藏进他的心里去了，他的心跳加速了，他不自觉地张开嘴，他的身体在发抖，血液也好像沸腾起来。  
突然，一只手拍在他的前额上，开始快速的摩擦他的头发，好像永远不会厌倦似的。  
瑟兰迪尔一惊，睁开眼睛。  
“爸爸，你要跟我玩游戏吗？”  
莱戈拉斯冰蓝色的大眼睛盯着他，头发还没长到肩部，但是他看起来很漂亮。  
“你的头发真好看，我也想那样。”  
他拽着瑟兰迪尔的一缕头发，笑起来，就像那气味欢笑似的闯进瑟兰迪尔的心里。 

=end=


End file.
